A microwave generator for a microwave device in the form of a microwave oven is known, for example, from US 2016/183332 A1. Above all, it is described therein that such a microwave generator comprises two channels, each having its own amplifier circuit and an antenna. It is thereby possible to operate with two different frequencies of the microwaves, for example in order to heat food to be cooked better or more rapidly in the microwave oven.